


Cardinal Sin

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: The Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: Blasphemy, Confessional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You seek forgiveness from Cardinal Richelieu. He issues you with his own brand of penance.





	Cardinal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate, this is pretty blasphemous.

“Your Eminence,”

You said in a slightly breathless voice as you grasped his gloved hand to kiss his ring. He regarded you from above with a self-satisfied smirk on his handsome face, his mustache framing his luscious mouth so perfectly that one's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to it. 

At times, he could utter such cruelty, scorn and wickedness yet he could effortlessly mask these cold and unfeeling declarations with superficial charm and passive aggression when required. 

“And what can I do for you at this late hour, my child?”

He purred, as you straightened up, his green eyes glinting with lust as they shamelessly raked the length of your body. You stood still, trying and failing to avoid his smouldering gaze. It made you feel discomfited, yet exceptionally aroused at the same time. The fact that he was supposedly unobtainable made him even more desirable. His mere presence was intoxicating and as the silence between you grew, you could feel his inexplicable allure begin to bewitch you. 

 

Cardinal Richelieu was masterful in attaining his deepest wants and desires, of which there were many and he would stop at nothing to ensure that he got exactly what he wanted. At this moment in time, his predatory expression seemed to suggest that he wanted you. 

You couldn't deny the tumultuous feeling in the pit of your stomach which made your cheeks flush as you imagined what it would be like to surrender to desire…but he was man of God - however he looked at you - and it would be rather...improper, not to mention blasphemous and downright sinful.

“I'd be ever so grateful if you would hear my confession, your Eminence,”

You replied in a small voice, lowering your eyes to the floor, hoping to break the spell. However, you felt his finger under your chin as it tilted your head up to meet his eyes once more. Grasping your chin gently, he replied,

“It would be my pleasure, my child. But surely a chaste and pure girl such as yourself would have nothing of grave importance to confess?”

His voice dripped with seduction as he asked his question, 

“What seems to be troubling you, my child? Come, kneel before me and cleanse your soul,”

He told you, leading you to the red velvet kneeling pad which sat at the foot of his huge ornate throne. 

With a flamboyant flourish of his scarlet cape, he sat down and gestured with his hand that you should kneel at his feet. You did so without complaint or hesitation and the realisation that you were at eye level with his crotch was not lost on you. You bowed your head, attempting to at least appear remorseful.

You could feel the weight of his steely gaze as he placed his hand on your head to say the blessing.

“Speak freely, child. Unburden yourself. God is merciful,”

He drawled and you heard a smug undertone lacing every word he spoke. 

“I've been having...impure thoughts, your Eminence…”

You whispered. Hearing the words out loud and in your own voice should have filled you with guilt, but they did not. This was why you were here. You needed absolution for feeling pleasure instead of shame at these thoughts. 

Knowing you could not see his face, Richelieu smiled triumphantly, waiting with baited breath for you to reveal more. He took great delight in hearing these types of confessions. Sweet, innocent looking girls who hid dark desires and fantasies deep within themselves. He found them extremely arousing and he knew instinctively the ones with whom he could barter a certain kind of penance. 

“I feel no shame about these thoughts, your Eminence, yet I should. Why do I feel no shame?”

You asked him in a pleading tone. 

“My child,”

He began,

“Look at me,”

Slowly you lifted your head and you were met with a look of unbridled desire. Eyes darkened with lust, boring into your soul.

“Have you acted on these...impure thoughts?”

He asked, emphasising every syllable of the last two words. 

“Of course not!”

You replied in a panicked voice, before hurriedly adding,

“Forgive me, your Eminence. I only meant that they are thoughts and nothing more,”

His saccharine smile grew as he took you in, kneeling before him and begging for forgiveness. Your chest heaved from your outburst and this was not missed by the Cardinal, who salaciously ogled for what felt like an eternity, before meeting your gaze once more. 

“What are these impure thoughts then? Laying with a man who is not your husband perhaps?”

His question puzzled you.

“But, but...I'm not married,”

You finally replied. 

“Is that so….?”

He said in a low and calculating voice, his smirk reappearing. 

“Yes, your Eminence.”

“Speak freely,”

He coaxed once more, and you stared at him, disbelievingly.

“I could never...I couldn't…”

You stammered.

“It's just between you and God. I am merely a vessel…”

He was forcing your hand for his own satisfaction. 

“Erm, well…”

You were procrastinating, your stomach feeling like lead.

“Yes?”

He prompted, beginning to feel the smallest bite of impatience. 

“The man I've been fantasising about is a man of God...and a prominent one. Please help me, your Eminence, I can't stop imagining him taking my body for his own, giving in to his desires,”

You could practically see the cogs turning in the Cardinal's mind and you knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until he figured out the identity of the man in question. He was an intelligent man, with a mind as sharp as a tack. It was possible that he had already worked it out and that he was simply toying with you. 

Little did you know, he'd known all along but he so enjoyed watching you on your knees, imploring him to help you. And he would help you, in his own special way.

“Sexual desire is a natural thing, my child. It can be powerful and all consuming at times. It is implied that as a man of God that certain wants...desires are void from my existence. But I am still a man.”

“You mean to say…?”

You stuttered, trailing off as the magnitude of the subtext of his statement made sense in your mind. Richelieu chuckled darkly and you felt a thrill of fear when a ripple of desire ran up your spine. His eyes saw everything and as your reaction had pleased him, his cock had begun to harden at the thought of having your sweet, tight body for himself. 

He licked his lips before telling you to stand. He did the same and there was only an inch or so between the two of you. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his fingertips delicately on your throat. You held your breath as they trailed down your neck excruciatingly slowly, continuing down over your clavicle and down towards the valley of your breasts, his eyes never leaving yours. Your skin was searing in the wake of his touch. 

You gasped quietly as he nestled his fingers between your breasts, his eyes closed, a reverent expression on his face. His touch caused a surge of desire to jolt your pussy and you could feel yourself leak, the sticky fluid clinging to the inside of your trembling thighs. 

“Do you believe...”

He began as he removed his hand and began to unbutton the top part of your dress,

“...that if you were to experience this fantasy, that you would be able to put it out of your mind?”’

Unable to speak, you simply nodded jerkily, your desire for the Cardinal burning fiercely now that you were confident of his intentions. 

Richelieu marvelled at your exposed breasts. Pert, with rosy nipples which were already tightly pebbled. His large hands covered them both and you gasped at the contact. He squeezed and massaged the flesh, catching your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, the smarting pain making you ache with need. Your eyelids fluttered closed as your mouth opened, your breathing becoming shallow in the wake of your desire. 

Richelieu walked you back until you hit the large mahogany table and he pressed his hips against you, unable to contain a groan of desire as his cock brushed against you.

“Turn around my child, and you shall have forgiveness and you will be given your penance,”

His enticing tone was far too irresistible for someone as weak-willed as yourself to do anything other than obey. You did as you were bid and slowly turned on the spot. Richelieu melded his body against your own, his hardened cock pressing insistently into the small of your back. You fisted your hands on the tabletop as you heard the rustle of Richelieu's cassock being hiked up before doing the same to the fabric of your dress, exposing your bare skin to the cool night air seeping into the room. 

Instinctively, you held your dress up and you felt the Cardinal's hand grip your hip firmly and shortly thereafter, the sticky press of his cockhead against your glistening folds. His hand tightened as he pushed himself inside of you, the stretch of his girth opening your mouth in a wordless cry. Richelieu exhaled heavily as he filled you to the hilt and he gripped your hips with both hands, smirking wickedly as he started to move his hips. 

The force of his thrusts caused your top half to collapse on the table, fisting your hands tighter as you felt such painful pleasure that tears pricked your eyes. The feeling was exquisite, each drag of his cock inside you left you reeling. 

The Cardinal's hips gradually picked up speed as he was overcome with wanton desire, gritting his teeth to muffle his groans of ecstasy owing to your tight little pussy wrapping snugly around him, contracting and releasing, squeezing his cock deliciously. 

Your moans which had begun as barely a pant had transitioned into increasingly louder gasps for breath as the Cardinal fucked you harder. After a particularly powerful thrust, you cried out. He gripped you by the hair pulling you up against him and he clamped a hand across your mouth. 

Desperately trying to breathe through your nose, the deprivation of enough oxygen made you dizzy and coupled with his cock hammering your pussy hard, you arched your back, climaxing hard, your nails biting half moons into your palms. Richelieu removed his hand and you gulped for air, the suffocating feeling slowly dissipating. 

The Cardinal's forceful thrusts were bringing him to the edge, his arm holding you to him around your middle. A few stuttering breaths later, his hips surged forward and he sank his teeth into the skin of your shoulder to stifle his groan as he filled you with his hot cum in three sharp spurts.

Richelieu pulled out of you and a whimper escaped your lips as you let your dress fall around you. You heard him chuckle as he adjusted his cassock, slowly turning back to face him. The look on his face was conceited and self-congratulatory.

“I absolve you from your sins,”

He drawled as he made the sign of the cross with his hand. 

“Go in peace, my child,”

He finished, offering his gloved hand.

You grasped it and kissed his ring before bowing.

“Thank you, your Eminence.”

He lecherously watched you walk to the door, his wicked smirk reappearing as it closed behind you.


End file.
